Human Anatomy
by NibiNoNEKO
Summary: Sasori and Sakura have a conversation about human anatomy, in which Sasori finds it hard to supress his male ego and starts to realize that love is synonymous with hate. Done for SasoSakuLuvClub celebration.


Human Anatomy

By Lolita

Rated: 15+

Summary: Sasori and Sakura have a conversation about human anatomy, in which Sasori finds it hard to supress his male ego feelings and starts to realize that love is synonymous with hate.

My attempt at realistic SasoSaku.

Done for the fact that the SasoSaku archive has 100+ stories.

Human Anatomy: SasoSaku.  
'..' :Means thoughts

* * *

She is like a child in this state. Of course the occasional burst of her former personalities  
(for he had discovered that she had an alter-ego) surfaced, but other than that, the mind-wipe had been successful. He never regretted it, and besides, the result was amusing.  
She is a child now, growing in a seventeen's year olds body. A puppet or doll for him to touch, hate, and play with.

"Sasori-no-danna, I have a question to ask." Said Sakura, looking at him. She looked at him pleadingly, and he couldn't say no to the delightful thing she was.  
Of course he preferred the well-mannered child to the raging, amazon of a young woman he fought against. Not that he didn't have his fun with the girl before the wipe. She was fun to break, and he considered her current state to be a insult to her and a bonus to him. He despised the brat, and yet lusted for her too.

"Speak." He said gruffly, for he was inside Hiruko.  
Sakura, who was lounging on his lap, smiled and said, "What is the purpose of my nose?" not meeting his eyes.  
Human anatomy, eh? This was a first. They had talked about many things, and in these conversations he saw vestiges of her suppressed intelligence.  
**'To smell the aroma around us when we finish having sex'**  
"Your nose contains your olfactory nerves which control your sense of smell. Nostrils also act as nasal passages to your lungs." He said, standing up and walked to the table, which was littered with puppet parts.

"What is the purpose of my mouth?" She said.  
**'To press against my mine and to say mine name over and over again.'**  
"Your mouth is the opening into your esophagus, and you eat putting food in your mouth. You can breathe from your mouth and make noises too." Sasori said, attaching an arm to a shoulder.  
"What about my tongue?"  
**'To dance with my own'**  
"Your tongue helps you get your food down."  
Sakura was now fully engaged in the conversation.  
"And what is my hair?"  
**'Silk of a beautiful color there for me to run my fingers through. There to mix with my own'  
**"And what of my skin?"  
**'To heat up when I touch you, to trash against my wood.'**  
"Your skin, or epidermis, is a protective covering. It covers your muscle tissue, bones, and organelles."  
She blinked. He flicked my wrist, and she was pulled to Sasori.  
"Yes my dear? Any more questions?" Sasori said.  
"Yes, Sasori Sama, I have more questions for you." Sakura said as Sasori put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Eyes?"  
**'Your eyes exist to gaze into my own, to look at me with the emotion I oh so detest.'**  
"Your eyes are organelles connected by nerves to a certain to part of your brain that controls your sight."  
"My brain?"  
**'Your brain exists for you to think of me."**

"The control center of your body, your brain controls your body functions amid a network of nerves."  
She hummed while pondering the information he had given her and bowed. "Thank you very much, Sasori-Sama."  
Sasori turned to look at her.  
"That is enough questions for tonight, Sakura." Sasori said.  
He flicked his wrist and Sakura went to the bedroom.

* * *

The next night, she was sitting by the corner, staring at random things as he practiced controlling his newest creation.  
Her eyes followed his movements as he controlled the thing, never gazing away from the patterns his wrists and fingers made, in a counter point language of their own.  
**'Your eyes were meant to do this.**'

She stood up and he flicked his arm for the last time, acknowledging her presence.  
"Sasori-Sama, may I again ask you a few questions?"  
His hazel eye briefly met her own.  
"What the propose of my Vocal Chords?"  
**'To scream my name.'**  
"To speak."  
"My fingers?"  
**'To dig into my shoulders as I send you to ecstasy.'**  
"Your finger are vital for you to do trivial things. They are connected to your hands. You use your fingers for all sorts of tasks."  
She flexed her fingers.  
"How about my legs?"  
**'Your legs' role to spread for me, to open up to a place I can call mine.'**  
"For walking sitting and getting around of course."  
"And what of my toes?"  
**'To curl up as I release inside you'**  
"Toes help balance your foot."  
She lifted her leg up, staring at it.  
"I have to more questions, Sasori-Sama."She said.  
"Go on."  
"What does my heart do?"  
**'Your heart beats for me.'**  
"Your heart is a muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation."

"And why do I exist?"  
**'You exist for me. Nothing more, nothing less'**  
"That is your decision entirely."

* * *

She watched the fire again the next day and didn't ask a single question. Her pink bangs framed her face and her expression was solemn as she watched the flames licking the firewood greedily. Enveloping the wood, as if claiming it was the fire's. It was a sick form of love, destroying the things one loves and holds dear. Hate it was called. One of the many alias Love had. Lust, Denial, Hate, and Cruelty were all Love. All that same accursed word. All a part of you.  
'**Like my hate for you. Sometimes I feel like I want to kill you, little bitch.'  
**  
"I lied."  
She looked up at Sasori's face, hidden in the shadows.

"Sasori-Sama?"  
"I lied about everything."  
"What?" She asked.  
He looked up and walked to her, making her back away.  
"Sasori-Danna?"  
"Your nose exists to smell the air after we have sex. Your mouth exists to press upon my own and say mine name over again. Your tongue exists to dance and mingle with my own. Your hair is there for me to run my fingers through. There to mix with my own . Your skin's only role is to heat up when I touch and caress you, only to writhe against my wooden body. Your eyes are useless, except for to look at me and remind of why I hate you so."  
He said menacingly, walking toward her. His arms shot out and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, then pushed her too the wall.

"Your vocal chords would be gone by now if it weren't for the fact I like hearing you scream my name. Your fingers may go to hell, if they dare stop digging into my shoulders as I get inside you. Your legs spread for me, only me. Your toes are a nuisances, only there for curling as I release inside you."  
Sakura widened her eyes but made no attempt to get Sasori off.  
"Don't you see Sakura? You are useless. You are nothing without me. You are nothing at all.  
I shouldn't feel anything, but I hate you. I hated you when you were my enemy and I hate you even more now."  
Sakura opened her mouth, but Sasori cut her off.  
"Your heart beats for me. Only for me. Your heart will stop if I will so, and you and I both know that."  
He said, into her ear.  
His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into a hug.  
"You exist for me. You are mine. My bitch, my troublesome thing. One day I shall do away with you, but not until I make sure I have given you something worse than death. Love, a curse you have to bear. Hate, a form of love.  
I hate you. And you exist for me, nothing more nothing less."

He pulled himself off her and walked away

* * *

Yay, I am alive. 

Artsit's muse is my agenda for now. I am posting a SakonUkonSakura this week and Artsit's muse chapter in two weeks.

This was sick, and there was so much foreshadowing for my future story in this.

Done for the archive and Kur-A-Zeh, who has read this.


End file.
